Clamshell or blister pack packaging is a very popular type of packaging for many consumer products, including electrical and electronic products, such as portable compact disc players, cassette recorders or players and other portable audio or video products. Quite often, the clamshell packaging is designed to be theft resistant while also enabling the product design and features to be clearly displayed to the consumer at the retail level.
However, such clamshell packaging has not typically been used to hold and display personal care and household care products, including scented products such as shampoos, hair conditioners, body washes, skin lotions, deodorants, laundry detergents, fabric softeners, and the like. Consumers in retail stores have a tendency to want to interact with personal care and household care products, such as smelling a scented personal care product, and clamshell packages tend to isolate the product from the consumer thereby preventing this type of interaction.
Oftentimes, a consumer product is packaged in a so-called tottle package. Examples include products used in the shower such as shampoo, hair conditioner, and liquid body wash. One drawback of consumer products packaged in tottles is that the products can be susceptible to leakage on a store shelf if the cap of the product is not closed tightly.
There has thus been a desire to develop a clamshell package that can effectively hold and display a consumer product, especially a scented consumer product, that allows a consumer to interact with the consumer product, such as by smelling the consumer product, without having to open the clamshell package. There has been a further desire to develop a secondary package that can hold and display a consumer product packaged in a tottle that further prevents leakage of the consumer product onto store shelves.